The invention relates to a video rear-screen projection apparatus in which pictures are projected from a cathode-ray tube through one or more mirrors onto an enlarged picture screen. The various components of known apparatus are in part accommodated movably in a housing in such a manner that, when the apparatus is out of use, all the components are located inside the housing, while, when the apparatus is in use, one or more of the components are moved outwards in order to obtain a system which optically operates correctly.